


Warmth

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why am I obsessed with a tall, salty, french fry? Why? W h y.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei is ruining my life. r i p</p><p>Also, more fluffy Kei, because all of us need fluffy Kei in our lives.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I obsessed with a tall, salty, french fry? Why? W h y.
> 
> Tsukishima Kei is ruining my life. r i p
> 
> Also, more fluffy Kei, because all of us need fluffy Kei in our lives.

Soulmate AU where you can feel your soulmates emotions.

*****

It was almost overwhelming some times, how much Tsukishima actually cared. The amount of love and passion he had for you, his protectiveness and his never ending desire to be near you. It was so overwhelming, even Tsukishima himself was surprised by how attached he became to you after he found you. After all, he did state early on in his life that he wouldn't become whipped to his soulmate, but he was wrong. And he was strangely okay with that.

Tsukishima was studying when he decided to take a small break, or rather a small distraction had entered the room. You were wearing one of his old hoodies, and with the giant height gap, the hoodie was basically a dress on you, your arms disappeared somewhere in the sleeves and the end of the hoodie stopping mid-thigh. If you had tip-toed, he could probably see your panties. Probably. And the thought of that caused a ridiculous blush on his face and you felt the emotion connect and you sputtered, "K-Kei!"

Your face was flushed red and he mumbled a quick sorry before going back to study for his entrance exams. That's right, entrance exams. This was his, their, last year in Karasuno, and both of them were studying, until you decided you needed a shower but was too lazy to go back home. ~~Even when you lived right next door to him, your rooms across from each other.~~

 _[F/N] is going to drive me insane._ Tsukishima groaned before closing his book and crossing the distance between you and him as he engulfed your smaller frame with his.

"K-Kei?!" you asked, or tried to, your face was literally in his chest and his arms tightened around you and you mumbled, "Oi Kei, at least let me dry my hair, you're getting wet."

"I don't care." _She smells nice._ His ears were faintly tinted pink. _I just want to hold onto her and never let her go..._

Soon you felt really warm, not just physically, but also inside. Tsukishima's affections for you were once again filling you. It was a feeling you'd never get enough of, and same with him. Even when the two of you were separated, there was always that lingering feeling of warmth, his warmth. 

Your arms wrapped around his and he mumbled, "Sleepy."

"At least shower Kei."

"I showered before you got here, chibi." Tsukishima pulled back, a smirk on his face and you laughed, "Whatever."

He smiled at the sound of your laughter and he gently cupped your cheeks before leaning forward, kissing your forehead before leading you towards the bed. Your cheeks flamed with the honest and genuine display of affection and you look down, almost walking into his back and he gently sits down before pulling you onto his lap and shifting the two of you onto the bed.

"Soft.." Tsukishima sighed as he cuddled up to you, his face at the crook of your neck. His breath fanning over your neck and you felt his lips on the junction between your neck and your shoulder as he began leaving butterfly kisses. 

"K-Kei," you softly gasp, and then you feel his smirk against your skin, but before you could say anything, his lips gently land on yours, quieting any words you had. And then he pulled away, his golden eyes piercing through yours and he softly whispers, "I love you [F/N]."

Your heart is so full of warmth, and love, and something in you causes you to cry. And Tsukishima laughs, "Seriously [F/N]?"

"S-shut up!" you whimper as you hide your face behind your hands and you hear him chuckle, a low voice that you'll never get tired of. His hands gently take yours, as he lays down beside you. You make eye contact with him and close one eye lazily as his hand cups your cheek. His thumb rubbed circles on your cheek and he softly whispered, "Cute."

The blush on your face was now a deeper shade of pink, but you couldn't say anything, not when Tsukishima had that loving smile on his face that even you rarely ever saw. You softly whisper, "Geez Kei."

He looks at you, amused, and then gently pinches your cheek, causing a slight "meep" to escape your lips and you whisper, "I love you too Kei."

The pink the blossomed over his cheeks was enough for you to giggle as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him and resting your head against his heart, hearing the calm beating of his heart and you feel his embrace tighten around you as he cuddles against you. His lips at your neck again and he softly whispers, "I'm so glad I found you."

 _I am too.._ Tsukishima kissed your neck and you whispered, "I am too."


End file.
